


Before the Threesome

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: HoGyu gangs up on Infinite [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 69, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Seduction, Smut, Voyeurism, idolverse, implied threesome, model life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sungyeol just wants to know how to live a model life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cian1675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/gifts).



Sungyeol pinches his belly and burps as he tries to focus on the keypad outside of Howon’s apartment. It’s not supposed to be this hard. All he has to do is press, press, press, press then enter. But he can’t quite bring his fingers to bear down on the numbers long enough to- 8… 3… 1… he sighs heavily and then presses 1 again.

The door beeps and clicks open as he raises his hands in prayer and pushes through. This isn’t the first time he’s gone drunk to Howon’s apartment. Most times, he just comes here to grouch and complain or prove something. But there was that one time he came to cry. Sungyeol tries to forget that one time. It’s embarrassing and he’s forever grateful that Howon’s never shared that nugget with anyone.

He slinks into the sitting room, swaying and grabbing the wall to steady himself. Today, though, he has a mission. He hasn’t just come here because he’s jobless. He truly has a problem. He wants a better life. He wants to learn. He wants to wake up in the morning and go to work without a hangover. It doesn’t even really have to be living a healthy lifestyle. He just wants to learn how to remember to not drink on the days that he has a schedule. And yet, for some reason, he can’t seem to abstain. If the others are partying, Sungyeol wants to party too. If the others are drinking, he wants to drink too.

He needs to learn how to say no. He wants to live a model life like Howon does.

“Hyung… wait,” Howon said breathlessly and Sungyeol turns towards the bedroom door that’s slightly ajar. It’s dark in there but now, Sungyeol knows Howon is home… and he’s home with someone.

“Are you okay? Should we stop?” Sunggyu’s voice seeps through the crack in the door.

“No. It’s good. I just… hunh! Wai… ohhhh,” He hears Howon moan loudly from inside the room and Sungyeol’s eyes shine bright at the sound.

 _Fuck_ , Sungyeol thinks, moving closer as he crouches and peeps into the room. Howon’s lying on his back with his head at the foot of the bed while Sunggyu kneels over his face, his dick resting in Howon’s hand. From where Sungyeol is, he can see Howon’s dick is in Sunggyu’s mouth but Howon is too busy moaning to actually return the favor.

“I’m gonna- ah… hyung.”

“Hmmm...” Sunggyu hums around his dick.

Howon comes with a shout as Sungyeol falls back on his butt, hissing at himself. But then he finds that his head is completely clear and he’s no longer feeling drunk.

*********

Howon finds Sungyeol sitting on the floor when he goes to get water.

“You’re drunk,” Howon says, reaching over to get a bottle.

“You’re completely naked,” Sungyeol says and Howon doesn’t miss how Sungyeol’s eyes look him up and down from his place on the floor.

“I’m in my house.”

“Fucking leader?”

Howon sighs and sits on the floor beside Sungyeol as Sungyeol tries to shift further into the fridge.

“Did something happen?”

“You’re fucking leader,” Sungyeol says again.

“And vice-versa,” Howon says, rolling his eyes as he opens his bottle and drinks from it, almost sighing at the hydration. When he stops to take a breath and looks over at Sungyeol, Sungyeol blushes and averts his gaze. “Are you thirsty?” Howon asks, offering the bottle even though he’s pretty sure Sungyeol doesn’t need water.

“No.”

“Do you want something else?” Howon asks, leaning back on the cupboard beside the fridge as he watches Sungyeol’s eyes drop to his crotch.

“I want…” Sungyeol trails over, expelling a shaky breath with his mouth open.

“What do you want?” Howon asks.

“I want to…” he looks Howon in the eye. “I want to know how to live a model life.”

Howon frowns. That is not where he thought this conversation was going.

“Lots of sex,” he says, honestly.

Sungyeol scoffs.

“Honestly,” Howon says. “When you guys want to be silly and go mess with your lives, I go find someone to fuck. It’s my own way.”

“And it works?”

“Most of the time.”

“Do you just fuck anybody? Or does it have to be Sunggyu-hyung?”

“Mostly it's Sunggyu-hyung,” Howon says, dropping the bottle and facing Sungyeol. “It could be you too.”

Sungyeol stares and stares, looking flushed and so ready to take Howon up on the offer. But then he draws back and gets to his feet.

“I need to go… somewhere.”

“No, you don't,” Howon says, standing up with him.

“Really, I do.”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Howon informs him.

“Wha-”

Howon holds him on the head and stands on his toes as he kisses Sungyeol. He expects more fight than he gets. He expects that Sungyeol would push him away. But all Sungyeol does is open up wide and accept Howon’s tongue as he delves in, massaging and caressing and kissing his way into Sungyeol’s life.

When Sungyeol makes a derisive sound of frustration and tries to back away, Howon nearly smirks as he opens his eyes and looks up at Sungyeol. But Sungyeol’s only looking behind him.

“What is it?” He asks, turning around to find Sunggyu leaning on the kitchen door, equally naked, and watching them.

“Oh, please.” Sunggyu says, waving at them with the look Howon has come to identify as his seductive expression. “Don’t stop on my account.”


End file.
